


We found love in a hospital bed

by maskedandhoodedproxy



Series: the angsty stucky collection [1]
Category: Avengers, Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alpha Steve Rogers, Big Sister Natasha Romanov, Body Worship, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Car Accidents, Daddy Kink, Doctor/Patient, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, Hurt Bucky Barnes, M/M, Motorbike accident, Multi, Nurse Steve, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve, Protective Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Self-Acceptance, Starbucks, Stucky - Freeform, Top Steve Rogers, car crash, doctor steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskedandhoodedproxy/pseuds/maskedandhoodedproxy
Summary: Who's ever thought that such a normal routine would be fucked by some asshole driving in a red car through a red light? well here he was, curled up on the floor as he bled out, his face pressed against some lady's shoulder as he sobbed out like a child- but who cares? he was just tossed off his bike and why does his left arm hurt so bad? But it wasn't all bad, whilst in the mist of passing out in the ambulance he saw the most pretty pair of baby blues....





	We found love in a hospital bed

**Author's Note:**

> so hey i love a bit of angst comments are appreciated! anc yes i know the first chapter isn't very long but i have a business exam to revise for soooooo )

It wasn't cold, warm enough that he just had on a thin jacket and a pair of jeans and obviously he picked up his helmet before he left, waving goodbye to his mother and sister in a joking tone as he shoved an apple into his bag-he'd eat it when he got to class, he opened up the seat and pushed his bag into it, stopping briefly to double check he had his engineering and English books- weird combination sure, but he was good at engineering and loved poetry so sue him.

So he closed the seat down and swung a leg around to straddle his bike, humming quietly as he tugged his helmet on and slowly clipped it so it wouldn't fall off, what his mom would say if he didn't put his helmet on-boy he'd never hear the end of it. So he flipped the face shield down and checked the chin protector was in place before starting the engine with the flick of his wrist, oh yeah she was humming lovely! it made him grin behind the helmet, he'd named her Howler and boy did he love how smooth she was on the road, perfect for him.

He set off, and it was normal, waving to the florist he passed, nodding his head at a few of his mother's friends as he drove down the road, he knew it like the back of his hand, if he let at 8 sharp every morning he'd get to the roundabout for 8:20 and then he'd hit the greenlight at the bakers street- damn they had some of the best waffles there hmm, by 8:45 and get to school for 9:05 and make it to his class at 9:15 with five minutes to spare. It was alright right besides when traffic was bad, then he'd leave earlier than usual, and so far it was all perfect.

He rounded the roundabout with ease, humming to himself as he turned the corner to bring him to one of his favourite cut roads, smiling as he rode through the lane, leaves flowed around from the trees as the sun shone through them, it was beautiful, he'd walk there with a date if he ever got one.

It was short lived however as he continued to the red light which flickered yellow as he got nearer and he sighs in relief as it turned green, grinning at the road sign so he picked up the pace, feeling the body of his bike thrum beneath him as he began to cross before it happened, catching him completely by surprise

"Holy Shit!" he gasped out as the flash of red filled his vision- who the fuck was stupid enough to try and rush at a yellow-red light!, the sound of screeching tired and honking filling his ears as panic filled his system, trying to swerve before he was physically flipped, his fingers letting go of the handles, legs leaving the sides as he was tossed, right over as the car smacked into his left side, crashing full force into his bike and well the left side of his body.He hit the ground with a sickening crunch, helmet smacking the floor, the impact sending him yelling out as he tumbled and skidded down the hill as his bike began to slide down with him, crashing into his back before coming to a stop at the bottom beside the side of the road 

As his bike skidded across the road his mind was reeling as he gasped out another cry,his body trembling as he lay there, pain sinking into his sides, there as no doubt that his jeans and jacket were ripped and sent a prayer to his mother as other cars began honking and spinning out, colliding, stopping,the sounds all made him whine, panic settling in his brain as he curled up on the floor attempting to make himself smaller or even just make it less easy for himself to get ran over with all the chaos, fuck! he scrambled to roll himself onto his chest as to use his right arm to un clip his helmet and shove it off with a yelp- oh fuck his left arm was killing- it hurt, well landing and skidding on it wasn't the best thing to happen to it.... but fuck it didn't hurt this much when he'd broken it in a fight three years ago, this brought tears to his eyes.

He felt hands on his face and let out a hiss, " oh fuck that hurts" he managed out through gritted teeth as someone pushed him to sit up-obviously they weren't trained because he could've hurt his spine or whatever. Though as soon as he was sat up and leant into someone- a lady's? chest tears sprung to his eyes as he risked a look down, and his stomach wasn't weak but just looking down at his left arm- seeing the bone piercing his skin, right through his jacket wasn't the nicest thing to see, dangling there uselessly as blood dripped and flesh was torn a sob escaped him- oh fuck he couldn't believe this.

The person was talking to him, gently petting his head and checking it over as he trembled, so he groaned and slowly flexed the fingers on his right hand with a heavy breath half expecting them not to work as his breathing caught in his throat- he was not going to have an attack, not right now, he couldn't- so he pried his eyes open again to take in the woman in front of him- she was relatively old- was she in the crash? how was she even alive if she had been? and whilst the thoughts chased through his mind, it began to pound causing him to groan into her shoulder shakily.

This wasn't real, he was suppose to be in class- now he was going to be behind and fuck- he broke his fucking arm- no whoever was driving that fucking car broke it, and almost fucking killed him in the process- whoever it was threw him off his bike- oh god his bike! " my baby" he whispers as he looks across the devastation of her, paint chipped,her body scratched up and parts of her were scattered. He'd just fixed her up in time for his birthday, finally having the money, she'd been beautiful, fuck she was going to be expensive to fix though it slipped through his mind as he slumped against the lady as pain began to slowly fill through his system again " oh fu- fuck " he hissed shifting against her as she began cooing to him " oh sweetie don't move so much, here have this" she spoke softly and pressed something soft to his lips- oh fuck was that candy? he easily took it, slowly letting it melt in his mouth before swallowing slowly.

It felt like forever, his body slumping more as the sounds of sirens filled his ears, though they sounded as if he were underwater, head lolling to the side on the woman's shoulder as he began to breathe heavier, eyes fluttering as he tried to keep them open to no avail, they just kept slipping closed. Oh but damn did taking a nap sound good right about now, so he let them fall closed as his hair fell into his face, it stuck to his sweaty forehead- or was that blood? he couldn't be bothered to check.

Cool hands touched his face,cupping his cheeks and tipping his face this way and that, it made him whine, a choking sound escaping him as his body was jerked slightly " n-no " he murmurs as his eyes fluttered open to look into a pair of- holy shit his eyes were so blue, a nice baby blue, though it seemed he must have said it aloud because the golden man before him chuckled and shifted to call over a stretcher. The rest was a rush between him groaning out in an attempt to answer their questions to him blacking out for a few seconds before jerking awake again, people hooking him up to machines, touching him,speaking to him, brushing hair from his face and cutting his jacket off, damn that was one of his favourites as well he thought before he blacked out from what he guessed was whatever they hooked him up to, head slumping back as his body went limp.

That all happened a week ago, and how did he know? because the calendar on his phone said it was the 18th.....he'd slept for a week, a fucking week.... he shifted and felt his hair sticking to his forehead- it was itchy so he went to brush it from his face except- except he couldn't- he couldn't fucking feel his arm, a high pitched whine escaped him as he used his right hand to drag the covers down and felt his heart drop- oh fuck.

It was gone, fucking gone, leaving nothing but a stump, a fucking stump. 

" oh god" he breathed out as tears pricked at his eyes, this couldn't be happening, this was so not fair he thought as a sob escaped him, his head falling forwards as the tears ran hotly down his cheeks, leaving searing trails in their wake. " this can't be real-" he brought his right arm up to press the heel of his palm into his eyes as another rush of tears escaped him, his shoulders beginning to shake more as his knees followed suit, though as he looked down he took note of how his left leg had a bandage running from the top of his hip down to the top of his knee and he slumped into the uncomfortable pillow as he whimpered softly to himself-how pathetic. Everyone always told him he'd regret getting Howler, that an omega was too delicate to be on something as dangerous as her but he'd just scoffed and fuck- now, now he didn't have his fucking arm, it made him duck his head and grit his teeth, no, it wasn't his fault, it was whoever drove through that fucking red light!


End file.
